


Fighting for the girl

by Kittycat_Me



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Calum cooks, Daddy!Kink, Dates, Dom!Calum, Dom!Michael, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Smut, fancy dates, loads of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycat_Me/pseuds/Kittycat_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) Irwin is coming to live with Michael, Calum, Luke and her older brother Ashton. <br/>When she finds out that both Calum and Michael like her back, what will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducing me

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so this is a new thing for me to do, English is not really my language so please stay here and take this journey with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The characters are introducing themselves, Wanna get to know (Y/N) , Calum and Michael?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all new for me, so i'm very sorry  
> I write short chapters at a time but i try to post as much as possible

~(Y/N) pov~  
Hey there, i'm (Y/N) Irwin. Yes Ashton Irwin's little sister. i will be living with my crushes Michael  
Clifford and Calum Hood, with my best friend Luke Hemmings and with my big (overprotective)  
brother Ashton Irwin. Okay here are some things you'll need to know about me:  
I am 5'5 (That's tiny!!!)  
I'm 17 years old and my birthday is December 24th  
I'm a cat hybrid (Nobody knows about this... okay Ashton knows, and maybe Luke. but i can trust  
them!)  
I am truly, madly, deeply in love with both Calum Hood and Michael Clifford. 

 

~Michael's pov~  
Hey hey. i am Michael Gordon Clifford (Mike-ro-wave is my superhero name)  
You know, i am truly fucked: The world's prettiest girl will be living with us and she ofcourse has to  
be Ashtons 17 year old little sister! how cruel is this world?!  
Well anyways, as i said i am Mike-ro-wave and i am here to save the world... with radioactive powers?  
wait what kind of powers do i have?  
Let's go to serious business.  
I am michael, i'm very tall. i'm like 6 ft 1 just like Calum! :D  
i am 19 years old, my birthday is November 20th  
i like to dye my hair.  
I may possibly be in love with (Y/N) (It's so unfair that she is going to live with us)

 

~Calum's pov~  
Hai, i am Calpal (Nope actually just Calum Hood)  
I'm also 6ft 1 (Wow thats tall, when i'm next to (Y/N) i always feel like a giant)  
Have i told you about my crush on (Y/N) yet? well i told Michael and that sure went terribly wrong.  
he yelled at me! he said that she would be his! what is he for kind of friend?  
Well i dont know. but what i do know is that i am 19 years old and that my birthday is in January the 25th.  
Anyways, (Y/N) is arriving soon so i have to go! i wanna surprise her with flowers in her room :)


	2. The announcement

~Calum's pov~  
"Ashton why did you call us in the living room?" i ask when Ashton calls us down with an announcement. "Well as you know my little sister has lived alone for the last year, but she doesn't feel safe at that place, and as she cannot afford a better place. she will be living with us" ashton says and from the inside i cannot contain my happiness. The girl i have been crushing on since i've known her? here in this house? maybe i can have a chance!  
"She will arrive today so please make her feel welcome, her clothing size is a size 4" Ashton says with a grin "Luke let's get some cute clothes for her!" i squeal (It was a manly one okay? Okay.)   
After multiple hours, ofcourse Luke decides that we can go to the victoria secret, but not for (Y/N) oh no, just for his kinky get aways with his boyfriend Ashton. When we enter i see luke getting excited when he sees the new collection. "Oh my god! Ashton will love this" he squeals and i sigh. in the end he buys loads of lingerie and a bit of make up. "Were can we buy ear plugs?" i ask and Luke just laughs at me. "Have i told you about my crush on (Y/N)?" i ask Luke and he shuts up immediately "I'm all ears" "I thought so, well ever since i first saw her i felt the need to protect her from everything bad in the world. i mean she's just so sweet! and her giggle is amazing! oh my god she's so cute!" i ramble on for a while untill Luke stops me, Luke walks into a card shop and buys a mega card saying: I love you. then after that he buys a box of chocolate with the same saying. "What is this for?" "Just a present for (Y/N) from a certain Calum Hood" he says happily "No! i can't do that!" i say and we argue for a bit untill Luke decides that he's fantasizing to much about Ashton so we go home. 

~Michael's pov~  
"Hey Ashton can i talk to you for a bit?" i ask after his big announcement.  
"Yes of course, why not?" he says and walks to the kitchen with me.  
"So you know how you told us about how your little sister will be living here? Well i have a crush on her"I say quickly and he smiles "I thought so" he says and lets me ramble about everything i like about her untill Luke and Calum come home and Luke just jumps on Ashton. "Oh my god" i groan and walk away quickly.


	3. Confession times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you see, the chapters are really short, so i just hope you forgive me for that. I'd like you to know that if you want to know anything about me that you can ask me

*A few days after (Y/N) has moved in*

 

~Michael's pov~  
"Hey Calpal, you wanted to talk to me?" i ask and he nods.  
"C'mon then spit it out" i say and smile but then suddenly he starts to talk in a speedy speed "I'minlovewith(Y/N)" he says and i see red. "She's mine! i saw her first and i liked her first!!" i yell softly. "You don't know that! i love her Michael!" he screams

~(Y/N)'s pov~  
Apperantly i like to walk in on fights because the second that i walk into the kitchen there are two furious but really hot boys, so i lock the doors before i speak up.  
"Wait a minute you like me?" i ask them and Michael corrects me "we love you" he says and i turn red "We'll maybe i like you to"


	4. Choosing time for (Y/N)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, i'm so very sorry for my very short chapters, i find it difficult to actually write it down. like, i have an idea and then i cannot get anything on paper (Well ao3)

~(Y/N) 's pov~

"So you love me?" i ask and almost faint. my two crushes /love/ me... LOVE!!!  
"I-i love you both to, and in the same way as you like me, but i have to choose don't i?" i ask and they nod.  
See Ashton knows about my crushes and i asked him to help me choose once, but then he started to ramble on and on and on about his 'Princess' aka Luke.

This decision isn't an easy one to make "I have an idea seeing i cannot choose, i'll give you both one week to be my boyfriend, go on dates and stuff. at the end of those two weeks i will let you choose" they both nod and i smile 

~Calum's pov~

"Soooo who gets to go first?!" i ask impatiently and she chooses Michael, My week will be amazing, more amazing than Michael's week could ever be.


End file.
